


TARDIS Troubles

by embersielle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Doctor decides to let Missy into the TARDIS? Chaos, but what else would you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot for the hell of it.

One trip he had promised her, and then she was going somewhere secure in the TARDIS, or maybe the Stormcage, if they could hold her. Missy had, of course, jumped on the opportunity. She fidgeted excitedly as her Doctor pulled out the key. Last time she had been in his TARDIS she had stolen it, regenerated, and cannibalized it. The machine probably hated her, but she liked it that way. A bit of rivalry was always so delicious. He turned to her with one of those amazing eyebrows that looked alive in their own way raised. Lifting his hand he snapped and the doors opened. A ghost of a smile danced on his lips and Missy wanted to steal it away with her lips. She walked in, twirling her umbrella and grinning. The TARDIS made a creaking, groaning, sound and Missy snapped her teeth towards the console.

“Don’t. Touch. Anything.” The Doctor had followed her in and shut the doors, staring her down. Missy gave him an innocent smile and tilted her head to the side.

“Oh Doctor, I can’t promise to behave. You know me.”

“I do, that’s the problem.” He grumbled before sighing and moving over to the console. Missy followed behind him, setting her umbrella on the coat hook. As the Doctor began flipping switches and pressing buttons, Missy removed her hat and tossed it onto the console, deftly hiding the flick of a toggle. The TARDIS made an odd sound and the graying man peaked his head around the console. “Did you just touch something?” Missy looked at him wide eyed.

“Of course not dear, don’t be silly, I was just taking off my hat!” He harrumphed at her, watched her with a glower for a second, before slowly looking back at the console’s screen. 

“Where do you want to go? Not anywhere where you can kill anyone mind.” Missy patted her hair into place and unbuttoned her jacket. 

“Oh don’t be so boring. I’ll go anywhere, as long as it’s with you.” The Doctor attempted not to look at her, and failed.

“Don’t get like that, this is just a one time thing.”

“Of course dear, whatever you like.” With a smirk Missy removed her jacket and placed it across a nearby railing, pressing some of the buttons on the side console and flipping a switch. The TARDIS jerked to the side a little and Missy fell against the Doctor. “Wooo, wasn’t that fun!” The Doctor turned to grab her and question what that was all about when he saw her looking up at him through her lashes, her hands placed firmly on his forearms. “Problem dear?”

He felt the vestiges of a blush creeping up his skin and it took him a moment to realize what it was. He hadn’t blushed before. “What are you doing to my TARDIS?” He tried to keep his voice level and stern, but it was very hard to when she was so close.

“Nothing at all!” Her voice was filled with shock, but her face was so easy to read. He gave her a look that sent chills down her spine and made both hearts beat a little faster. “I turned the breaks off.”

His frown deepened. “Change it back, I like that sound.” In a flash Missy pulled away and was up one of the side stairs. 

“You have to catch me first!” She was gone down a hallway before the Doctor could process what had happened.

“Bananas.” He grumbled. “She is absolutely bananas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my fics from tumblr on here, so expect a minor flood ^_^


End file.
